


Загадка Альбуса Дамблдора

by kira_sky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky
Summary: Никогда не ввязывайтесь в игру, не зная правил. Особенно, с такими людьми, как Альбус Дамблдор.





	Загадка Альбуса Дамблдора

_Олух! Пузырь! Остаток! Уловка!_

Слова были дурацкими. Никак не связанными с тем, что происходит. 

Он оглянулся вокруг — все ученики выглядели ошарашенными, а первокурсники вообще сидели с открытыми ртами. И только появившееся на столах угощение смогло отвлечь их от попыток понять, что же хотел сказать директор. 

Но сам он продолжал смотреть в сторону преподавательского стола и задумчиво щуриться. Старик Дамблдор точно не настолько глуп, чтобы говорить что-то просто ради шутки. Нельзя было с уверенностью утверждать, что у него все дома, но его же не просто так считали самым великим ныне живущим волшебником. Да и голубые глаза за стеклами очков блестели слишком хитро в тот момент. И он понял — это игра. Загадка. Головоломка. Во всем есть своя мораль, нужно только уметь ее найти. Ввязываться в авантюру, придуманную директором, было очевидным сумасшествием, но когда его это останавливало?  


_Олух!_  


О ком это могло быть сказано? Конечно, о том, о ком говорила вся школа еще с вокзала Кингс-Кросс! Слухи моментально распространились по всему Хогвартс-экспрессу. О мальчике-который-выжил, о легендарном Гарри Поттере. Хотя нет... Зачем бы Дамблдору обзывать его олухом? Мальчишка еще не успел сделать ничего такого. Шляпа отправила его на Гриффиндор — вроде, его родители тоже учились там, да, точно. А еще он, похоже, подружился в поезде с Роном. За это много кто мог бы назвать его олухом, но точно не директор. Значит, Дамблдор говорил о противном Снейпе — не мог упустить шанс привселюдно и безнаказанно обозвать эту занудную летучую мышь. Зачем он вообще терпел его в замке? За этим явно стояла какая-то любопытная история. И было обидно, что директор так хорошо умел прятать свои тайны. Или все-таки не о Снейпе? Он обвел глазами Большой зал в поисках других подходящих кандидатур и посмотрел на сидящего рядом брата. Тот уплетал за обе щеки пирог с потрохами, и крошки облепили его нос и подбородок. Ну и олух! Он даже рассмеялся от этой догадки. Настоящий, чистокровный, образцовый олух. И пусть они похожи как две капли воды и кто-то может сказать, что в таком случае он тоже олух, но лично для него было абсолютно очевидно, кого из двоих это касалось в большей степени. Весело подмигнув брату, он хлопнул того по спине: 

— Эй, это Дамблдор про тебя говорит, олух! Я видел, как он на тебя смотрел. 

— Да нет, это он как раз про тебя, — тут же парировал брат, откашлявшись и с усилием проглотив остатки пирога. — Просто перепутал, ну, знаешь, люди часто нас путают. 

— Это легко исправить! — он взмахнул палочкой, и на спине брата появилась светящаяся красным светом надпись «Олух». 

Когда они покидали Большой зал, Дамблдор провожал их взглядом. Или ему это только показалось?  


_Пузырь!_  


С этой частью головоломки было сложнее. Он долго подбирал ответ. Сначала казалось очевидным, что это про тетушку Гарри, которую тот надул стихийным выбросом магии во время летних каникул. Они смеялись до колик, когда Гарри описывал выражение лица старшего Дурсля, поднимающегося в воздух вслед за надувшейся родственницей. Но это было слишком просто. Ответ лежал где-то глубже. Надутый павлин Малфой? Хорошая кандидатура. Жаба Амбридж? Стопроцентное попадание! Нет, подождите. Это же министр Фадж! Вот кто точно был пузырем из самоуверенности и страха. Это определенно были несочетаемые газы, потому пузырь и лопнул так быстро. Или стоп, стоп, нет... 

Он так увлекся поиском ответа, перебирая различные варианты, что не заметил, как надувается его собственный пузырь. Наполняется смешинками в голубых глазах, ямочками на щеках, озорными подмигиваниями. Ворочается теплым комком где-то под ребрами. Переполняется от бесчисленных веснушек, кофейных родинок, ярко-рыжих волос. И только тогда, когда эта адская смесь начала угрожающе трещать внутри, давить на сердце, заставляя пропускать удары, сдавливать легкие, делая дыхание быстрым и поверхностным, подкатывать к горлу, превращая голос в хриплое карканье... Только тогда он заметил, но было уже поздно. 

Приходилось быть очень осторожным. Следить за глазами, не позволяя слишком долгих взглядов, за руками, прерывая чересчур долгие прикосновения, за языком, до боли прикусывая рвущиеся наружу неправильные слова. Но сложнее всего было следить за дыханием, предательски сбивающимся каждый раз, когда расстояние между ними было меньше метра. А это случалось слишком часто. И было так легко принять желаемое за действительное. Позволить этому напряжению внутри разрастись, впуская в себя того, кто всегда был рядом — еще до рождения, — возвращая все на круги своя. 

И он решился все рассказать. Он был уже почти уверен, что его больная привязанность взаимна. Да и не могло это происходить только с ним — ведь они так похожи. Еще немного уверенности. Еще несколько намеков в копилку доказательств. Вот уже совсем скоро. Когда закончится война...  


_Остаток!_  


Остаток был горьким и слишком тяжелым. Невозможно тяжелым. Остаток от лопнувшего пузыря — не сдувшегося, не выбравшегося на волю, а именно беспомощно и слишком внезапно лопнувшего. Разметавшего вокруг рваные ошметки чего-то несбыточного. Обрызгавшего внутренности разъедающей желчью потери. И он жалел, что этот лопнувший пузырь не убил его. Потому что лучше умереть, чем жить ненужным, бессмысленным остатком чего-то целого. Битва за Хогвартс лишила его того, что составляло всю его жизнь. Но хуже всего, что он понял это, лишь увидев рухнувшую стену и пятно рыжих волос — не ярких, как обычно, а безжизненно потухших, покрытых пылью и каменной крошкой. На какое-то бесконечное, вневременное мгновение между ударами сердца он замер, чувствуя болезненное давление внутри. Это было слишком неправильно, чтобы быть реальностью. А если и так, то он отказывался принимать такую реальность. Отказывался быть ее частью, подчиняться ей. 

_«Нет. Нет. Нет. Нет. Нет»,_ — твердил внутренний голос, как поломанная игрушка. Так он себя и чувствовал — поломанной игрушкой, неживой вещью, куклой, которую ребенок-жизнь перерос и оставил пылиться под кроватью за ненадобностью. Теперь у нее другие, взрослые интересы, и ей нет дела до того, что его сердце только что остановилось, покрылось трещинами и вот-вот разлетится на тысячи мелких осколков. Он был готов услышать этот треск. Он даже ждал его... 

Но следующий беспощадный толчок отвратительной мышцы в груди чуть не повалил его с ног, заставляя жить дальше. Несправедливо. Неправильно. Невозможно. Нужно было что-то придумать. Ведь они всегда так делали — придумывали что-то. Находили выход из любой ситуации. В этом и был весь смысл, вся мораль их истории.  


_Уловка!_  


Дамблдор погиб год назад, и злиться на него не было смысла. Да и на что злиться? Ведь это он сам не успел вовремя разгадать его загадку. Вовремя понять предупреждение старого, но мудрого волшебника, предотвратить предсказанные пять лет назад события. Но теперь он знал ответ. Разгадал чертову загадку, нашел спрятанную в ней мораль, подчинил ее себе. Или это она подчинила его? Да и, собственно, есть ли разница? 

Уловка заключалась в том, чтобы использовать зеркало и немного воображения. А с воображением у них обоих всегда было отлично. 

— Ну ты и олух! — говорил он утром и брызгал брату в лицо холодной водой. Тот в ответ цокал языком и смешно морщился, стряхивая капли. 

— Что ты надулся, как пузырь, того и гляди лопнешь, — подначивал брат в ответ, когда он во "Всевозможных волшебных вредилках" демонстрировал покупателям очередное изобретение. 

— Не оставляй меня... — отчаянно шептал он ночью, и его пальцы покрывались горячим и липким семенем под взглядом потемневших от желания глаз за стеклом. 

— Твоя свадьба — всего лишь уловка, — заявил брат, когда он зашел в туалет в самом разгаре торжества. — Ты это знаешь. 

* * *

И он знал. Теперь он все знал — как когда-то старик Дамблдор.  


Во всем есть своя мораль, нужно только уметь ее найти.  


Но вся ли мораль стоит того, чтобы ее искать?


End file.
